


Beach Day

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach Scene, Fluff, Ignis doing BBQ and Pelna enjoying everything, M/M, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ignis and Pelna have a barbecue at the beach.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled for [ahatfullofoctarine](http://ahatfullofoctarine.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> I recently opened requests for the holidays, so feel free to send me an ask with a pairing + whatever you want me to write on my [Tumblr](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com). It's the time of giving and hoping I can make someone's wish come true~

“I’ve taken the liberty and spoke to the manager about it. He has given us permission to use the beach as we see fit. I thought having some privacy would suffice, sounds agreeable?”

“You did what?!”

“It wasn’t a problem,” Ignis shrugs. “I figured both of us would enjoy the quiet atmosphere together.”

“Shit… that’s incredible!” A resounding laugh spills from Pelna’s lips, he sits up from the couch and secures his arms around Ignis’ waist, bringing him closer until their chests touched. “Is there anything you can’t do—Wait, wait, don’t answer that.” He spots the adviser’s lips coming to a slow smile because he knows very well that Ignis is a man of many talents but there are many secrets he has yet to uncover.

“Well, I do have a bit of magic to make everything work,” Ignis says proudly. “With that taken care of, I’ll start making a list of ingredients we need. We’ll run by the store later. Can I trust you with the drinks and we’ll go from there?”

“You got it, darling.” Pelna beams. “By the way, I have a portable grill in my apartment. I’ll bring that along. It’s kind of small but it gets the job done.”

“Sounds perfect.” Ignis squeezes Pelna’s arms and rubs. “How do you feel about grilling some lobster tail?”

Pelna stares in shock. “Damn, you spoil me. You know that, right? I mean, _damn_ , you really do. Definitely not saying no to that.”

“I prefer spoiling you as much as I want.” Ignis leans in for a soft kiss and hands lost underneath Pelna’s top.

“Then let me return the favor.”  
  


-

  
“Wow, you’re right about this place.” Pelna shuts the car door behind him and tilts his shades over his head. There’s no one at the beach today except for them surrounded by warm sands and a gorgeous view of the ocean on a clear day. “It’s definitely private all right.”

“Do I have your approval?” Ignis asks as he appears next to him, sporting a loose white short-sleeve shirt and tan beach shorts. Pelna’s eyes couldn’t help but admire Ignis’ fine legs in the meantime. Long and slender, barely any hairs and probably smooth to the touch like a baby’s skin. His hands are sorely tempted, he even imagines asking Ignis about it and him agreeing to his curiosity.

“—Pelna?”

“Hmmhmm…”

“Pelna, dear.”

Pelna looks up, unaware until he draws a grin. “What up?”

“Distracted, aren’t we?” Ignis pokes Pelna on the tip of his nose and earns a wiggle in return. “I asked if you approve of all this? You don’t mind it?”

“Oh...” Pelna is caught with embarrassment and clears his throat in a not so obvious way, eyes giving the area another scan.

The calm sea lulls him in almost, the waves undisturbed as the seagulls hover high above them while in the distance, the jagged towers of darks rocks hug the shoreline, waves caress them in gentle greetings. The energy here is satisfying, no loud noises and no amount of people to disrupt their time. They have everything they need.

“I don’t mind it at all. We have this whole place to ourselves and no one can kick us out. No complaints whatsoever.”

“Good. Then we should get started.” Ignis casually bumps against Pelna’s hip before stepping down the wooden stairs leading to the beach.

Pelna sighs in content, watching Ignis’ retreating back. “Yeah.”

He starts unloading everything from the trunk. The foldable chairs are laid out with the towels settled next to them and umbrellas for the shade. Ignis grabs the portable grill and starts the fire going before unwrapping his already made beef and chicken skewers, all combined with some corn, onions, green peppers, tomatoes, and mushrooms. There are lobster tails waiting for Pelna, too.

With enough food for two already packed, they also plan on fishing later. It was Pelna’s idea actually. He thought they should take a chance and see if they’ll catch anything for dinner later. He admitted he never done this before, but Ignis easily suggested he would teach him since it’s never too late to learn.

Pelna is definitely blessed.

As Ignis handles the grill, Pelna relaxes next to him with a bottle of beer in hand. He has a charming view of watching Ignis work, the intense concentration and the perfect attention to details are something Pelna appreciates. Another trait that he loves is how alarmingly handsome Ignis is up close, and he’ll say that as many times he needs to and never grow tired of it.

He smells the smoke from the meats and his favorite sweet tangy sauce as Ignis coats the skewers with. Everything stimulates his senses, and he feels like he’s in heaven.

“Astrals, that smells fantastic.” Pelna’s mouth starts watering, he simply can’t wait and reaches over for a piece until Ignis pinches his hand.

“Ow, ow!” Pelna pulls back with the biggest frown Ignis has ever seen. “So cruel!”

“Not yet.” Ignis flips one of the skewers over. “Patience and you’ll be rewarded generously.”

Pelna doesn’t whine but there’s definitely a whine in the back of his throat, but Ignis won’t give in, even daring to whistle a tune while looking back and forth from the grill to the sulking child.

“You are very adorable. Please continue making that face for me.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are.”

“Bite me.”

“Tonight. Barbeque first.”

Pelna’s jaw drops.

“And it would be a shame if I forget to add these lobsters, oh dear.”

“Keep cooking, Mr. Scientia,” Pelna adds quickly and swallows more of his cold beer. “I’m watching you…”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
